


I don't want no ordinary guys//Coming on strong with me...

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Stephanie, Biker!Tamina, Country-Gal!Mickie, Diner-Owner!Flick, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little scuffle leads to a whole lot of fuss...





	I don't want no ordinary guys//Coming on strong with me...

“Hey beautiful...”

Arms looped around Flick’s waist before she could turn, Tamina dropping a light kiss against her bared shoulder, the halter-top she’d worn suddenly seeming a better choice than usual. 

“Hey ‘Mina.”

Flick had smiled, continuing to wash the dishes even as she watched the cooker. 

“Grab that skillet would ya...”

Tamina had smiled, doing just that and flicking the grill off, moving to help Flick plate the food. 

“Order up Mickie...”

Silence.

“Mickie?... Ah hell.... Tam, get Steph in here... HEY. BACK OFF HER.”

Flick had moved to push between a couple of clearly drunken men, blocking them from chasing Mickie further, glad when Tamina and Stephanie came in through the door. 

“Ladies, see these gentlemen off my lot please...”

The men had scrambled at the sight of Stephanie, rage flickering in ice-cold blue eyes even as she moved toward them, soon back in their truck and driving off. Stephanie yelling loudly as they did. 

“You okay Mickie?”

Flick had turned instantly to her friend, her waitress, having heard a stifled noise. 

“Aw babe...”

Flick had moved to tuck Mickie against her gently, stroking away tears. 

“It’s okay honey... he won’t be back. None of them will.”

“You sound so sure...”

“Yeah, well, I have my ways.”

“You mean Officer Stratus?”

“Yeah. Her. They ain’t comin’ back.”

Peace fell as Mickie went back to work, Fliss re-heating the food before sending it to the pass for Mickie again, watching her with a slight smile. 

“She’s a tough one...”

Tamina had spoken softly even as she came back into the kitchens, pulling Flick back against her and curling her arms around her waist, her lips brushing Flick’s ear. 

“You’re real hot when you get mad... ya know that?”

“Yeah well.... nobody should have to handle that shit...”

“Oh, I know.”

Tamina had sighed, softly kissing Flick’s scarred shoulder, her voice low. 

“Shame I wasn’t around to stop it for you...”

“You’re here now...”

“I am.”

Tamina smirked.

“And I’m takin’ you out tonight...”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm... you mind if Stephie brings Micks along?”

“Nah, after today she deserves a little time off...”

“Yeah...”

“Tam...”

“Mmm?”

“You think maybe we should invite your girl to meet my officer pal?”

“She hasn’t told you?”

“What?”

“Lita about swept your Officer off her feet last night...”

“Really?”

“She knew what she wanted and she made damn sure she got it.”

Flick had laughed softly.

“Poor Trish didn’t have a hope.”

“Nope. Lita wanted her girl and she got her.”

“Seems to run in your little gang.”

“Yeah, what can I say, we’re soft like that...”

“Soft? You? Miss tough-as-nails?”

“I can be soft...”

“Prove it.”

“Really? What if people see?”

“Fuck ‘em.”

Tamina had laughed slightly, gently tugging Flick around to face her. 

“I’d rather fuck you...”

She teased, kissing Flick softly but with clear passion, smirking when Flick pulled her closer.

“Maybe later... for now let’s just... keep doin’ this.”


End file.
